Why
by Drarry Malter1
Summary: Draco wants Harry. Harry wants Draco.
1. Draco POV

My name is Drarry after all!

Draco's P.O.V.

Why is this happening to me? I can't stop looking at him. I shouldn't fell like this. His hair, lips the way his tongue… NO! I will not! I am a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't fantasize about their enemies. It's not right… But, I suppose on some level I've always felt this way. Ever since I tried to get him to be my friend, and more in time. Now, here we are 2 years later, and I still want him. I still want to pound him from behind, to feel his mouth on my cock, to see him whimper and moan beneath me, and I want to hear him scream my name while I blow him away (pun intended?). I can have anyone I want, and yet with girls and guys throwing themselves all over me, I still can't get him out of my mind. I can't even insult him and mean it. I kills me every time I have to. But I must keep up appearances.


	2. Harry POV

Harry's P.O.V.

Draco's looking at me again. Oh, no not now. God, what is it about him that makes me so hard at the sight of his storm blue-grey eyes. He's so hot. I don't know what he sees in my. I don't think he knows that I notice how he takes a deep breath before he insults me, and how he hangs his head and looks back afterward, to see if I'm okay. I know that he likes me…. and I can say confidently I like him to. He's so gorgeous. His platinum blond hair, his blue-grey eyes, his perfectly toned _body_. Yeah, I've seen it, jealous aren't you. His abs are so perfectly sculpted I could run my tongue over them all day… or night. Maybe I'll tell him how I feel. He's going to the bathroom perfect.

"I have to go to the bathroom guys," I said

"Alright, mate," replied Ron.

Now's my chance…


	3. Authors Note 1 - Updates

"Why" chapter 3 is titled "First Kiss" and chapter 4 is called "Midnight Meetings". They are both in progress and will be uploaded back to back, As will the chapters 5, 6, and 7 titled "Something More", "Break-up", and "Jealousy" respectively. I know right, how cliché to have a break-up. Whatevs. They will be uploaded after the new year as will "I need you". Give me a break. I have been trying O.K. I still have a life you know. So… DON'T PUSH ME!

Anyway L.Y.A.

DM1


	4. First Kiss - Part 1

Here's the full chapter

Draco's P.O.V.

Ugh, maybe if I get out of the Great hall I'll stop thinking about Potter. What is it about him…. It's everything. And I can't stop wanting to…

"Draco, we need to talk," a voice says to me.

Startled, I turn around to see it's none other than Potter, great.

"About what Potter," I tried to sneer on his name but it lacked… true hatred. I just couldn't muster the strength to resist anymore.

"About us," he said, a sly grin creeping across his face.

I swallow hard, "There is no us Potter," I retorted, resisting the urge to take him right then and there.

"Then why have you been staring at me so much, and I'll know if you're lying," 'CRAP' I though, he knows. I suppose on some sub-conscious level I wanted him to find out.

"Draco, you there," he asks.

"Huh, oh yeah. I mean," I sighed and looked down, I can't put up the front anymore. It's too hard. I raise my head to finally tell him the truth but I am caught off guard with his hands resting on my hips and, before I knew it, he was backing me against a wall.

"Tell me you don't like this," he said before pressing his lips against mine, softly at first then harder. I took all of my strength not to moan, but when he started to kiss along my jawline and down my neck, I lost all rational thought. I moaned loudly, thrusting my hips into his furiously. He moaned into my mouth and I threw him against the wall, pushing my body against his awhile attacking his neck. I pulled off and looked into his eyes, thought returning to me.

"What's wrong Draco," he asks me, eyes swimming with love, lust, and worry.

It takes my mind a second to process the fact he just called me Draco. My mind finally caught up with my mouth and I cautiously ask a question, "Harry, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Of course I will!" he says pulling me into a hug that seems to last forever.

"Harry, where are you!?" calls a voice from behind us. Harry shoves me into a stall and mouths '_I'm sorry babe_' to me. I wanted to melt right there. He called me babe. On the outsid I just nodded, but on the inside I was screaming like a little girl. 'God Draco, hold it together'. I peer out of the stall and see thre back of a head… a red head.

"I saw Malfoy come in here and was making sure he didn't hex you or something." Ron said through that horridly thick accent of his.

"No Ron, Malfoy didn't _hex_ me. He didn't do anything. We… buried the hatchet."

"What does that mean?" Ron questioned. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Weasel to be dumb.

"It means we talked, and… we've decided to be friends." Harry said it so confidently it pulled a smile to my face. I then heard Ron mutter something and next thing I knew Harry was on the floor.

I burst out of the stall yelling at Weasel then everything went black.

Here's part 1. That's right, I'm gonna make you wait. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*evil grin* *rubs hands together*

Please R&R, I love it when I get reviews.

E.C.R.B.

L.Y.A.

DM1


	5. Authors Note 2 - Evil Me

I am going to make you wait for the next chapter for "Why".

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Just kidding. It will be up….soon

*more evil laugh* *evil hand rubbing and grin*


	6. First Kiss - Part 2

Harry's P.O.V.

When I came to, my head was pounding. MY body felt really heavy, and I couldn't move.

"Good, you're awake."

"Who are you?" I ask, struggling to get free

"You know who I am." I felt an enormous wave of pain wash over me and I screamed until my throat was horse.

"V-Voldemort?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"A storm is coming Harry Potter. I suggest you prepare for it."

Suddenly, everything went black.

Draco's P.O.V.

I am shaking Harry, trying to get him to wake up. His body feels cold, his cheeks are pale, and he is body is limp. Pulling him close to my chest, I suddenly feel him stir and I see his eyes flutter open.

"What happened?"

"Harry, you passed out on the floor after you agreed to go on a date with me. You were muttering things… and screaming. Are you okay?"

Now fully coherent, Harry responded that he was fine, told me he would see me later and left me with a kiss that had my head spinning, my knees weak, and struggling to level my breathing.

"Where have you been, Draco?! Breakfast is over!"

Pansy yelled in my face to the point where the whole Slytherin table was staring at us, a few people letting giggles escape their mouths.

"Where I've been Pansy is none of your business. I am not a child, and I will do whatever I want, whenever I want, without any interference from you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to Potions." With that, I turned on my heel and left Pansy, Blaize, and everyone at the table with their jaws on the floor. Nobody talked to Pansy that way. I smiled to myself triumphantly and strutted out of the Great Hall.

As I walk into potions I can't help but notice that Harry is not there. I inwardly groan and take my seat in the back, slumping into my seat. Where is he…

Harry's P.O.V.

As I finish telling Professor Dumbledore about my vision, he took his glasses of and cleaned them. He told me to go to class come to him if I have any other visions.

Leaving the warmth of Dumbledore's office suddenly makes me think about my vision. I don't really know what it means, but I know that something truly horrific is going to happen. Suddenly, the temperature drops some 20 degrees and I bring my arms to my chest. The dungeons amplify every little sound. My breathing even sounds 20 times louder. Sighing, I push the door to the potions lab open, emitting a loud creaking sound that has every head in the room turn towards me.

"You're late Potter, 20 points from Gryffindor." Snape sneers. The entire Gryffindor house groans in protest, while the Slytherin house snickers along with Snape.

"I have a note from Professor Dumbledor, excusing my tardiness." I try to reply to him in the same tone he spoke to me in. Beckoning me forward, I hand him the note smirking as I walk to my seat.

"Regardless Potter, don't let it happen again or I'll put you in detention for the rest of the year."

Sarcastically, I reply to him that it won't happen again and he turns back to the blackboard and continues writing the lesson for the day. After DOUBLE potions, we had Divination and Charms, before going to lunch. Watching Ron stuff his face is one of the funniest thing you will ever see. After lunch, we had Herbology and double DADA which wasn't so bad, except for the fact that we have so much homework between our classes, we'll have to stay up all night to finish it. After dinner, the Gryffindor Common Room was a mess of papers, books, quills, and other things, people yelling over each other and grouping up to get all of the work done. Yep, it was going to be a looooooong night.

A/N – Here it is. I hope you like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R

DM1

P.S. – I AM TRYING TO EASE INTO THE RELATIONSHIP, SO IT MIGHT BE 1 MORE CHAPTER BEFORE ANY KIND OF *CLEARS THROAT AND BLUSHES* PHYSICAL *COUGHS* connection. BUT! When it happens, it will be hot.


	7. Authors Note 3 - uPdAtEs - 2

Hey, it's me. I am sooooooo sorry for not updating but school has been soooooo crazy. I have no social life so… nothing on that front. But I will be updating this week. DON'T FRET! TTYL BRB LOL ROFL ASDFGHJKL!

LYE

DM1

P.S. – UH… hehehehehehe… BYE!


	8. Thoughts - Part 1

Okay, here is the next one. I just want to clarify, that the entire part after the hug is in Harrys' head. So… didn't really happen.

Harry's P.O.V.

I woke up drenched in sweat but freezing cold at the same time. _A flash of green and parsletounge. _I start pulling at my hair and wracking my brain for the meaning, but as if sensing my distress, Ron walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"If you want to talk about it I'm here. Okay?"

"Yeah, Ron… Thanks, but later though." I reply, flashing a slight smile and crawling back into bed, succumbing to the darkness once again… only to wake up 2 hours later at 3 in the morning, only to lay around for the next 4 hours.

~0~

Later on, Draco and I are leaning against a tree by the lake. It really is a beautiful spot. We're sitting side-by-side under a blanket holding hands. Draco's thumb is brushing over my hand, slowly lulling me closer and closer to sleep

"Harry, are you listening!? You seem really distant?"

"No, Dray (yawn), I'm okay. Keep talking, you were saying something about being able to read each other's thoughts.

"Aw, you were listening. That deserves a treat." Draco leaned down and brushed our lips together and the kiss quickly turns heated, and Draco leaned over to straddle my lap, before quickly pulling away with his typical Slytherin smirk, eliciting a groan from me.

"What? I said a treat, not an all-out reward. But anyway, yeah. If I cast this spell on us, we will be able to hear each other's thoughts. Do you want to do it?" Draco asked with this puppy-dog look on his face.

"Sure, why not. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Yay!" Draco replied giddily, pulling me up from the ground and pecking me on the lips. He pulled out his wand and placed it gently against my left temple.

"I feel I –being your boyfriend- should warn you that it will hurt… a lot."

"Okay" I was now really regretting saying yes to this.

Not soon after Draco finished saying the incantation, the pain hit me like a train and I blacked out.

Okay, here is part 1! I will be putting up part 2 tonight as well!

Lya

DM1


	9. Thought pt2 Preview

Draco's P.O.V.

"Harry, HARRY. Oh god –umfff"

As quickly as I was talking to Harry, I was on the ground with a body-bind curse holding me down, pushing my limbs so tightly together it was excruciation.

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO HIM!" Next thing I knew, I felt a fist connecting with my face over and over, sending waves of pain radiating through my body, until I felt the person being pulled off of me, and I let myself succumb to the darkness.

~0~

Harry's P.O.V.

When I came to, I was in the hospital wing, laying in a bed at the end of the row. My head feels like someone has thrown a giant boulder against it. I saw a mop of bushy brown hair come racing towards me and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Harry. What happened? Tell us everything."

"Well…"

"Yes?

"First, you tell me what happened. How did I end up in hospital? And where is Draco?"

Soon I saw a mop of red hair enter the room, and I immediately smiled at him. But come on it's like a reflex by now.

"Hey Harry. How are you feeling?"

PREVIEW A SHORT ONE!


	10. Sorry!

Hi. I know you have probable guessed this, but all of my stories are on hiatus. Late July MIGHT be when I update again. I am sorry.

But my life has been so overprotected.

Trying to end on a happy note.


	11. Sorry! Pt2 reasons

Okay, I know you probably don't care about why the stories are on hiatus but here they are:

1. I got a new computer and all of my story ideas and finished chapters were lost (as well as all of my music, but I got most of that back.) Also, if you have any ideas PM me if you want.

2. I have to go to summer school this year, but won't have access to a computer. If I have the time, I will update before the end of July-Early August, but HIGHLY unlikely.

I feel bad because I have been meaning to update, but again SUMMER SCHOOL. (Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge).

Again sorry.

G.


End file.
